The Switch: REDUX
by Lady.Lizard
Summary: Rewrite on my new account! Ty and Sly are turned into females on accident by the sinister Boss Cass! A new henchman of the evil cassowary looms in the background... Yay cliche. Ty/Shaz and Sly/Naomi at the beginning, Ty/Sly soon after... Rated T for now.


Ty and Sly were knocked back to the ground, dazed by the sudden lazer that they had just been hit with.

_But not dead..._ Sly realized, groaning and shaking his head vigorously to clear the haze in his mind. He blinked a few times, and when he regained his sight, noticed Cass staring at them with his eyes wide.

"...Looks like that wasn't the death lazer. Whoops..." the cassowary muttered, backing away from the two slowly.

"...Where do you think you're going?" Sly drawled, and when he finally realized his voice was a lot more femimine than he remembered, gasped a bit. "Wh-what the..."

Suddenly, a scream practically shattered his eardrums. He looked to his side to see Ty- or who looked like Ty, save for, well, not being a guy- sitting there with his-_her_ eyes wide, staring down at herself in utter disbelief and horror.

"Was there a reason to scream!" Sly practically shouted at her before looking down at him-make that herself... The two thylacines exchanged glances, then slowly turned their gaze to the cassowary.

Boss Cass froze. There was a look on the two tigers' faces like none he had ever seen on them. The two were obviously very, very pissed. Both rose to their feet slowly, and the first thing that popped into the cassowary's mind was: _RUN._

And that he did, even with the two after him immediately. The two thylacines threw her rangs with Ty's hitting Cass in the back of the head and the other hitting his backside, only making him run faster; Sly's hit the lazer in two places and, of course, exploding on impact, causing the device to explode as well.

The two Tasmanian Tigers were blasted backwards, thanks to being too close to the explosion. "Rrgh... Great, just... Ugh." Sly had a bit of trouble standing up, and facepalmed at what had just happened. _I let Cass get away AND destroyed the blasted machine that could have turned us back to normal..._

Her thoughts dropped when she looked back at her now sister. She would have laughed, but she remembered she was turned into a female too, and with that, pulled her vest together. THEN she laughed at Ty, who had no shirt to speak of.

Ty glared at her, arms folded over her bare chest. "What's so funny? Same thing's happened t'you!"

"Yeah, bro, but I actually have somethin' ta cover myself with," she laughed, and Ty only fumed.

"Whatever! Let's go see if Julius can fix this..."

"Agreed," Sly snickered, and Ty only shoved her.

* * *

><p>Back in Julius's lab, the two thylacines explained what had happened, both wearing a t-shirt to cover herselves. The koala nodded and scratched his chin in thought as the two wrapped up the story. "So, Julius, can ya fix it?" Ty asked, relieved when the koala nodded.<p>

"Mhm, yes, I can indeed fix it, but it may take a few days." Julius told the two thylacines, not even noticing their annoyed sighs.

"A few days? Whaddaya mean a few days? I don't want to be a girl for a few daaays!" Ty whined, never feeling this level of discomfort in her life.

"Ah, stop yer whinin'. At least he's able to fix it," Sly replied, still just as annoyed as her younger sibling.

Just then, Shazza walked in. "Ty, are you in here?" she called out cheerfully, freezing when she saw the two girls. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "Please tell me Ty and Sly 'ave twin sisters..."

Sly sighed. "Afraid not. It's us."

"What... happened to you two?"

A little while later, the two finished up their story for the second time. the dingo nodded, taking a minute to understand, but understanding completely after that. "Caaaaarry on then!~" she replied, walking out of Julius's lab, but pausing and turning back to the two. "Ty..." she began, not in a scolding voice, but in a much... lower tone, making the thylacine shiver.

"Y-yes...?" Ty asked, looking kind of flustered. Sly chuckled and earned an elbow dug into her ribs for the trouble.

Shazza giggled. "Don't forget~ T'night...?"

Ty blushed madly and nodded hurriedly. "D-don't worry, I haven't forgotten..." she replied, smiling nervously. Shaz smirked.

"Jus' makin' sure, possum~" she replied, walking out.

"Hehehe. Got a date tonight, possum?" Sly asked teasingly, grinning.

"Shut up, you have a crush on a seventeen-year-old." Ty replied, and Sly shut up quickly after a moment of stuttering and growling.

"Anyway, I'm tired of this t-shirt; can we please get something better t'wear?" Ty asked.

Sly was about to say something, when Naomi spoke up. "I can help with that~!" she replied cheerfully.

"When did you get in here?" Sly asked, and Naomi shrugged.

"I came in before Shaz did. Guess you didn't see me!" she giggled.

"Fair enough," Ty replied.

Naomi giggled again. "Follow me," she said, and the two thylacines shrugged to each other, following after her.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not pink, at least." Sly muttered.<p>

"I think it looks cool!" Ty said, grinning. Sly gave her a weird look.

Sly had a dark brown sports-bra like thing with no straps covering and holding up her breasts while Ty had a yellow one under a top that looked like her scarf, which had been removed. What she had on now was a big red scarf-thing tied under her arms.

"So, Sly, you like?" Naomi asked.

"S'not bad," Sly replied, smiling lightly.

"Good," Naomi giggled. "Looks nice on you."

Sly turned a little red, smiling sheepishly. "Th-thanks..."


End file.
